


Better than cake

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Creampie, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Prompto's birthday, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation, but two at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Fill from the FFXV Kink Meme:Prompto getting creampies from the other three bros.Bonus if they eat the cum out of him afterwards.





	Better than cake

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt and unedited version here: 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7330577#cmt7330577
> 
> Been away from the Kink Meme for a bit but period cramps had me bedridden and, really, writing smut keeps my mind off things.

-

It wasn't Prompto's first birthday with the four of them in a relationship, no where near the first actually. But it was the first in a damn long time that they were all safe together, in Insomnia's walls, and happy. The last time his birthday had rolled around, Noctis had still been in the Crystal, had actually only missed it by a week. There had been no presents or cake and Prompto had woken up alone in bed, his birthday feeling much like it did before he befriended Noctis, Ignis and Gladio, when it was just another day alone. It had ended much better; with Gladio and Ignis arriving at base camp from their missions early to surprise him, meat from Gladio's hunt roasted on the fire for all and a long night of the two older men trying, and succeeding, in fitting both their cocks into Prompto's very willing body.

This birthday, however, started with Ignis curled around him in bed, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder to wake him up gently. Somehow the man knew without seeing when Prompto blinked his eyes open because he smiled at his sleepy face and drew him in closer for a deep kiss. Although they could technically fit in a bed all together, even the Royal bedding was a tight fit and it was usually easier to split into two pairs for actual sleeping. Prompto loved to wake up with Ignis, neither of them having to wake up as early as Gladio but both wanting to get up earlier than Noctis. Now, as Ignis's tongue pushed into his mouth deep, he found it especially delightful.

"Good morning." Ignis said softly as they parted, eyes still closed from the kiss and smiling as he heard and felt Prompto out of breath.

"Mornin' Iggy."

"Happy birthday, love."

Prompto beamed even though Ignis couldn't see it and pressed another kiss to Ignis's lips. "Thanks. I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted yet."

Ignis's clouded eyes opened as an eyebrow raised. "Perhaps that's all part of the plan."

Heartbeat quickening, Prompto shifted closer to press himself against Ignis eagerly. "Plan huh? Gonna tell me what this plan is? Oof!"

The breath was forced out of him as Ignis pushed him back down to lay on the bed with a firm hand. "I think you may have to be a good boy and be patient." Ignis responded lowly, moving to kneel over Prompto, who shivered at his words.

"I can be a good boy." He croaked, chest warming at Ignis's fond smile.

"I know you can." He tugged at his partner's boxers and shirt. "Off, if you please."

Prompto obeyed as quick as he could, wiggling out of his boxers and throwing his shirt to one side after tanking it over his head. Immediately, his hands were then at Ignis's sleep trousers, hesitantly hovering at the waist band. 

The roll of Ignis's eyes was pure habit. "And mine, yes." It was less quick to get Ignis as naked as Prompto, even though Prompto was just as hurried to pull down the soft fabric, Ignis raised each leg slowly to allow it to be removed fully. 

With his partner finally naked, Prompto took in Ignis's form with delight. Trim, pale body marked with scars that Prompto knew better than his own and a hardening cock he was desperate to get his hands on. Still, Ignis had suggested he be good and while no scene had been set, Prompto felt it was in his best interest to play along. So instead, he laid back down into the comfortable bed and was rewarded by a wide smile.

"So good." Ignis sighed, running a hand up Prompto's bare thigh before tapping it gently. "Up? And hold, please."

Blushing, Prompto lifted his legs and caught his thighs with his hands, bearing himself fully to Ignis. A hand drifted between the open legs and felt at Prompto's fully hard cock before moving down to between his ass cheeks. A dry fingertip entered his hole and Prompto instinctively bore down to allow it entrance. 

It was only in fleetingly though, as Ignis quickly moved to grab at the lube on the nightstand, a reflection of all three of their bedrooms for ease. He made a show of coating his fingers, letting a small amount of lube even drip down and fall to Prompto's leg with a cold shock. 

"All ok, love?"

Prompto nodded his head fast and then responded verbally once he had swallowed hard. "Six, yes, Igs."

"Good." A single finger slipped into Prompto's hole, the lube warmed just barely. Prompto shivered and sighed at the familiar feeling, watching as a Ignis closed his eyes from habit and his face twisted slightly as he moved his finger with experience. It wasn't long before a second finger pressed in tight with the first, making Prompto grip his thighs harder to stop them from twitching. Not needing to see to know his partners reaction, Ignis smiled as curled his fingers slightly to press against sensitive muscle.

Prompto let out a soft noise at the pressure and couldn't help but widen his legs. Ignis leant down to kiss him, biting at his lip gently to gain entrance and then licking into his mouth. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss, a third finger wiggled it's way inside Prompto's hole and made him groan into the kiss heavily. The fingers stretched wide and pushed in deep for a long few moments before pulling out entirely and far too quickly.

"Ah, Iggy, please."

Hushing Prompto gently, Ignis applied more lube to his hand and coated his increasingly painful cock in it liberally. 

"Do you need further stretching?" He asked, rubbing his erection gently. 

"Nuh-uh. I'm good Iggy. Please?"

"It's ok, Prompto. I've got you." Gently, Ignis moved forwards and guided Prompto into the position he wanted, thighs wide open and legs curled around his waist so that they were pressed together hard. Unable to resist, Ignis took both their cocks in his hand and rolled his hips, grinding them together and making them both moan out loudly. As good as it felt to have Prompto shaking under him, Ignis knew it would be better if he was inside the younger man. 

So instead of staying there against Prompto's warm stomach, Ignis pulled back slightly and pressed the head of his cock to Prompto's wettened hole. He heard and felt the gasp as he pressed in and then his entire body was focused on how hot and tight it was inside as he pushed forwards, not stopping until his hips pressed firmly to Prompto's ass. It wasn't until he was fully inside that he could feel Prompto shaking under him and hear his breathes hitching. Soothingly, he rubbed his hand up and down Prompto's thigh and stayed determining still until he felt his partner relax fully.

"Iggy..." Came the soft voice along with a hand pressing through his hair. "I'm ok. I'm ok." Taking the hand in his, Ignis pulled it down to press a kiss to his wrist before moving it back to it's abandoned thigh, encouraging Prompto to hold himself again. 

Obediently, Prompto curled his hand around his thigh in position and was rewarded with Ignis rolling his hips to pull his cock out and then push back in. The soft gently movements only lasted a few rolls before Ignis picked up the tempo and shifted his movements into thrusts instead. A gasp was fucked out of Prompto at the first hard thrust and the sound only encouraged Ignis; his hips moving harder and faster, knees slipping on the covers and having to shove them aside in a very un-Ignis fashion to keep his balance. One of his hands move to grip Prompto's ass while the other helped to steady them by pressing to the bed by Prompto's stomach.

Prompto groaned as Ignis's cock missed his prostate again and again, mainly because he knew this was no accident. He ached to touch his cock but wasn't sure if that was part of the game or not.

"I-Iggy, Iggy please, I n-need..."

"Touch yourself for me."

Letting out a long whine, Prompto shifted his leg to rest over Ignis's shoulder so he could let go of his thigh and curl his hand around his cock. His eyes fluttered at the pressure of his hand around himself and his breathes began to come in deeper as he jacked his fist in tight motions. 

"Ignis..."

A subtle shift in Ignis's hips forced the head of his cock to come in contact with Prompto's prostate on a rough thrust and Prompto let out a yelp at the sudden shock of fire up his spine. 

"Fuck!"

"I know, love, it feels so good."

Prompto let out a small choking sob as Ignis aimed relentlessly at his prostate, his hand faltering in trying to time its movements with Ignis'. Tightening his leg around Ignis's waist, Prompto raised his hips higher to Ignis's thrusts.

"Iggy, I-I don't think I can h-hold it. Ah... Iggy, Igs..."

Turning his head, Ignis sucked a wet kiss into the calf on his shoulder, his brow creased in concentration.

"Hush, let go. Come for me."

Prompto let out a loud cry as he orgasmed at Ignis's words, shaking hard as his hand squeezed his cock as he messed himself, semen splattering his stomach and dripping down his fingers. Barely finished, Prompto watched in delight as Ignis curled over him, cheeks flushed red and eyes open wide and unseeing as he followed Prompto over the edge, spilling deep inside Prompto.

"Prompto!"

Ignis's hand caught himself before he dropped his full weight onto Prompto, knees weak after his orgasm. Hands curled around his head and lips pressed kisses all over his face as he recovered slowly. Smiling, he sat up slightly, being careful to keep his hips tight to Prompto's. 

"Happy birthday love."

Prompto kissed him in reply and happily settled back into the bed, loosening his legs from Ignis and prepareing to lower his hips. Strong hands stopped his rear though and he blinked up at the sly arch of Ignis's eyebrows.

"Ah-ah. Not yet. Hold your position again for me."

Confused, Prompto regrabbed his thighs and watched with interest as Ignis reached for his phone, typing something out with ease. He paused, as if debating and pointed the phone down while pulling out of Prompto slowly.

Sighing, Prompto had to tense slightly to not risk making a mess on the bedsheets while in his position; but his glow was cut short by the familiar snap of a phone taking a photo and he widened his eyes as Ignis casually continued typing before dropping his phone to the bed.

"D-did you just..."

"Hips up, love, let's not make a mess."

"Ignis!" Prompto cried, blushing, even as he did as he was told. His concerns were cut short though as a harsh knock came from the door.

To Prompto's utter horror and shock, Ignis calmly stood up from the bed.

"Come in." 

"Ignis!" Prompto yelped out, releasing his legs and moving to cover himself but being stopped by Ignis's firm hands. The door opened and closed quickly and Prompto relaxed at seeing Gladio move towards the bed in just his joggers and a tank top. 

"'Bout time, Igs." Gladio said, stripping off his shirt and winking at Prompto. "Happy birthday, Sunshine."

"You scared me." Prompto said as Ignis frowned and let go of his hands to turn to Gladio, who was peeling off his joggers to reveal an impressive erection.

"I never gave you a time scale, it's hardly my fault you're impatient."

Gladio rolled his eyes and moved forwards. "Wouldn't you be? Especially after that picture." He teased, pressing a kiss to Ignis's lips and deepening it until Prompto cleared his throat. "Sorry, Prom, it's your birthday, huh?" 

Pouting, Prompto flexed his aching fingers. "Got a present for me, big guy?" 

Hungry eyes trailed down Prompto's body to where his legs parted. "You know it. Just hope Igs has prepared you for me." Prompto blushed while Ignis barked out a laugh. 

"I think you will find him quite well prepared." Ignis said dryly, moving round the bed back to his side so he could sit down close to Prompto. "But maybe you'd like to check?"

Before Prompto could question this, Gladio was settled on his knees on the bed and lifting Prompto's hips bodily from the duvet, making Prompto yell and let go of his thighs. He pressed his hands to the bed to stabilise himself as Gladio held his lower body in one hand and widened the space between his thighs with the other. Completely open to Gladio's view, Prompto couldn't help but blush darker as the larger man whistled lowly.

"Looking pretty and pink here, Sunshine." He said softly, catching Prompto's eyes and smiling. "Wet too. Iggy cum inside you like he was 'sposed to?"

"Y-yes." 

"Got room for another? Gonna be good for me?"

Prompto swallowed hard, it seemed using his love of being praised was a theme this morning. "Yes. Fuck, yes. Please..."

Without warning, Prompto's legs were lowered towards his shoulders, bending him harshly and making a pleasant ache start in his thighs. 

"Think you can hold yourself while I fuck you?"

Gasping, Prompto nodded and then shook his head. "I can try..."

A pair of soft hands grabbed at his calves gently, holding them in place. Prompto looked up to see Ignis had shifted to his knees at some point and had moved closer. "It's ok, love, I have you."

A soft slap to his ass made Prompto pull his attention back to Gladio, who had found the lube and was covering his cock in it. "Lucky birthday boy." He grinned sharply and rubbed the head of his cock against Prompto's slightly swollen hole. "Want it?"

"Please, Glads." With one of his free hands, Prompto gripped the duvet beneath him and with the other, he covered the hand that Gladio had on his hip. "Please?"

Gladio pushed in slowly, teasingly, and all three of them groaned. Ignis was above average in both length and girth but Gladio was huge in both regards. Although Prompto had been stretched well by Ignis, he could still feel himself having to adjust for Gladio's cock. Half way in, Gladio paused and gave a rough little thrust to test the waters, making Prompto mewl in delight and encouraging him to continue in. 

Rubbing soothing circles into Prompto's calves, Ignis listened carefully to his two lovers, both panting harshly and neither in discomfort. Eventually, Prompto let out a small 'ah!' Letting Ignis know that Gladio was fully inside him to the base. 

Moving his grip from Gladio's hand to his wrist, Prompto tugged eagerly. "Six, Glads, fuck me!"

Gladio didn't need to be told twice; he pulled back and thrust back in hard, only to repeat the motion again and again until Prompto's breaths started to come out as punched little sobs. The hand grabbing his wrist let go to instead grab at Ignis's arm holding his leg.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes!"

"Gonna cum for me, Sunshine?"

Prompto moaned. "I dunno- I c-can't. We just- just..."

Gladio tsked behind his teeth and slowed his thrusts. "I thought you were gonna be a good boy for us."

Now Prompto whined, pitched high and slightly distressed which made Ignis coo down at him, cock stirring at the sound of Prompto. The hand gripping the sheets moved to his budding cock and gripped it, rubbing slowly to spread the lingering wetness.

"There we go!" Gladio praised, hips picking up speed again. "There's my good boy."

It didn't take long for Prompto to start jacking himself faster, fueled on by Gladio rewarding his touches by harder thrusts until Gladio was slamming his cock home into Prompto and making him cry out at every hit. 

Ignis manuvered his hands to free one, holding Prompto's ankles instead of his calves and allowing Gladio to push further down, pressing Prompto almost in half. His free hand moved down to pinch at a pink nipple gently. 

"Being so good, love."

"Our good boy." Gladio agreed between pants. "Such a good pet."

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Prompto let out more of a shriek than a scream as his orgasm hit him hard, his entire body tensed and shook, tightening around Gladio and making the Shield grunt as he came inside Prompto. 

The aftershocks made Prompto twitch as he relaxed helplessly but Gladio simply sat back on his thighs to catch his breath. Ignis let go of Prompto's legs and they fell either side of Gladio's hips easily. While the two recovered, Ignis stacked two pillows up and gently encouraged Gladio to pull out of Prompto, swiftly moving the blonde to lay in his belly over the pillows, hips propped high. Prompto barely resisted the movement and he only let out a small moan as he heard another phone snap a picture. 

"Message Noct?" Gladio asked, moving to rake his hand through Prompto's hair even as he spoke to Ignis, smiling as the blonde sighed happily at the affection. 

"Sent him the first picture when I sent it to you as well."

"You damn tease, Iggy."

Prompto huffed out a breath. "Someone lie to me an' tell me those pics aren't of m' ass?" His slurred request only made both his lovers chuckle. Now that the last of the lingering aftershocks have dulled, Prompto could feel the soreness of his ass and, more thrillingly, the coolness of the air on his wet, opened hole. He was sure he would have to concentrate to clench himself fully closed.

Leaning down to press a kiss to his hair, Gladio didn't sound in any way apologetic as he murmured into his ear. "You're gaping just a bit, Sunshine. I promise to show you later."

Prompto's whine was downed by an incessant knocking at the door, and this time, Prompto didn't even bother trying to cover himself as Ignis called for the person to enter.

Prompto looked back over his shoulder to see Noctis enter and swing the door shut behind him. He was wearing his boxers and sleep shirt, clearly unbothered by the fact that he had just walked down the hall in that outfit. Yawning, he tugged his shirt off and threw it in the vague direction of a chair before blinking heavily at the scene in front of him. 

"Mornin' all. Havin' fun? Happy birthday, Prom."

Ignis met him half way and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning, Noctis. It is still morning, after all."

"Bit early for you, ain't it Princess?" Gladio teased, moving to the edge of the bed to take his own kiss. 

Pulling down his boxers and kicking them to one side, Noctis hummed in agreement and crawled onto the bed to kiss Prompto messily. "Ungodly hour. Good thing I love you, huh, baby?"

Prompto laughed weakly. "Not sure I can go again, Noct. These two have owned my ass."

Tutting, Noctis moved away to sit behind Prompto's propped up rear, a hand rubbing his thigh. "Don't be silly. You're gonna be good for me." A full body shudder ran through Prompto at the wording and Noctis smiled. "They did do good on you though... you're drooling."

Flushing red, Prompto hurried his head into his arms. "Oh Six..." Dimly, he felt Noctis rub his fingers under his hole, swiping through the wetness. A wet noise caught his attention and he looked back just in time to see Noctis smearing the mixture of cum and lube over his hard cock. He whined softly at the sight, Gladio kneeling next to him and petting his hair gently. 

"It's ok, Sunshine, Noct's gonna make you feel so good."

Prompto nodded, relaxing as Ignis sat with them and rubbed a hand over his shoulders. Opened as he was, Prompto doubted he could have tensed when Noctis first pressed into him but he still gasped loudly as the King pushed in fully as gently as possible.

"Oh baby." Noctis moaned, fingers gripping hard into Prompto's hips. "Fuck you're so loose." Leaning down, Noctis was able to drape himself over Prompto's back and kiss his shoulder blade as his hips started rolling gently. "You know I kinda wanted you to ride me? Since I don't really like being the one doing all the work in the morning... but Specs said you might make a mess in that position." Noctis' hips jerked and beneath Prompto's groan there was a soft squelching noise. "I think he was right."

A small sob came from Prompto even as he opened his legs wider. It was almost painful, the way his cock was rubbed against the pillows and grew harder with every deep thrust. 

"I-I can't... I won't- wont be able- ohhh! It's t-too soon..."

One of Noctis' hands moved from his hip to his chest, rubbing a nipple roughly. "Hmmm, you think so? What do you think Specs? Glads?"

Moving his hand to the nape of Prompto's neck and squeezing gently, Ignis hummed in thought. "I think he's forgotten how many times he used to orgasm when we were younger. Maybe he's not as well behaved as he once was."

Immediately, Prompto started to shake his head. "N-no, wait-"

Gladio tugged on his hair lightly. "Nah, he can be good, can't you, Prom?" 

"Yes!"

"You're gonna do as your King tells you, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!"

Grinning, Noctis sat back and began to thrust hard, less worried about slamming all the way in as he was about getting the power behind his movements. Prompto's loud whining drove him on, the trembling of his thighs telling Noctis how close he was to this third orgasm. Pushing through the aching in his leg, Noctis fucked in harder, delighting in the way Prompto's body suddenly tensed up as his orgasm was fucked out of him, spilling as he was humped into his pillow pile. The warbling cry that followed hit Noctis like a train and he groaned as he came into Prompto's already messy hole. 

Draping himself back over Prompto, Noctis panted into his neck and kissed at Ignis's fingers still there. 

"Could barely feel your 'ole tigh'ening round me as you came." He mumbled into Prompto's sweaty hair. Wincing, Noctis sighed and motioned weakly behind him. "'m slippin' out."

A small slap was placed on the King's rear as Gladio moved round behind the tired pair. "Off then, darlin'."

With an over the top groan, Noctis sat up and pulled himself away from Prompto who barely twinged at the pull out. Settling down on the bed, Noctis whistled as he glanced over Prompto's ass.

"Fuck that's a sight."

"Guys..." Prompto whimpered, closing his eyes tight as he heard another set of phone pictures being taken.

"I'm sure it is." Ignis said without strain, making Prompto let out a small snort.

Gladio rolled his eyes in good humour. "Fair point. But I guess that's why you get first taste."

"Don't mind if I do."

Mind catching up slowly, Prompto had a moment to wonder vaguely what his lovers were talking about before he felt his ass cheeks being spread and a soft, wet tongue pressing against his hole.

"Oh gods!"

Noctis laughed as he moved to lay next to Prompto and press a kiss to his cheek. "We know eating ass wasn't actually part of this fantasy but neither was it being on your birthday. We look liberties." 

"And we all know how much Ignis loves to clear up our messes." Gladio added, grin evident in his voice and his comment making Ignis moan in agreement into Prompto's ass. 

Prompto said nothing but stiffled a moan just barely as Ignis lapped loudly at him, loose red rim letting the tongue slip inside with a wet noise that made Prompto go dizzy. He couldn't hold back the whining groan as Ignis sucked at his already leaking hole. Noctis disappeared suddenly, as did Ignis' tongue and Prompto glanced behind him just in time to see Ignis kissing the mess into Gladio's mouth, who in turn kissed it into Noctis'. 

"Happy birthday, Prompto." Ignis said as Gladio and Noctis kissed messily, Gladio's tongue covered in white as he pushed it into Noctis' mouth, before pushing his face back into Prompto's ass and tonguing at the loose hole.

Prompto whined into his arms and wondered if he had ever had, or would ever have, a better birthday.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for anyone who has read my GladNoct fic _Bounded floods_ I am debating a second part. And maybe more for my Promptio fic _Alls fair in love and prank wars_. Preferences for which comes first?


End file.
